Sunrise
by KateTheCat
Summary: We've all seen the Jacob-imprints-on-Bella stories. And the Paul-imprints-on-Bella stories. But what about Embry imprints on Bella? She has been broken. He is furious. She thinks she will never be enough. He knows he'll never need more. AU.
1. The Imprinted

Chapter 1 Bella's POV

People say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. As I looked into Laurent's deadly red eyes, I figured something similar might happen to me.

Instead, I was tormented with images of Edward. I figured that I would die before the hurt hit me, but still. It reminded me that he was gone forever; that I wouldn't die with him.

Laurent leaned in closer and the picture of Edward solidified, becoming one of my visions. I was thankful for it; maybe I wouldn't die with him, but this was close enough.

Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I was afraid to look away from him, to follow his glance, though he hardly needed a distraction or any other trick to overpower me. I was too amazed to feel relief when he started slowly backing away from me.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it.

Even though I was terrified, for a fraction of a second, I suddenly felt confused. I had to look then. My eyes scanned the meadow, searching for the interruption that had extended my life by a few seconds. At first, I saw nothing, and my gaze flickered back to Laurent. He was retreating more quickly now, his eyes boring into the forest. I felt relief wash over me, and a little hope too. My heart beat accelerated.

Then, I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous—as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

The bear. Only, it wasn't a bear at all. Still, this gigantic black monster had to be the creature causing all the alarm. From a distance, anyone would assume it was a bear. What else could be so vast, so powerfully built?

I wished I were lucky enough to see it from a distance. Instead, it padded silently through the grass a mere ten feet from where I stood. Now, I felt a new fear. A different fear. A fear much different from the one I felt from Laurent. My legs were rooted on the spot and I could feel my body tremble.

"Don't move an inch," Edward's velvet voice whispered. I wasn't planning on it, I mentally replied.

Even in that state of fear, I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind boggling as I tried to put a name to it. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I could only think of one possibility, locked in horror as I was. Yet I'd never imagined that a wolf could get so big.

Another growl rumbled in its throat, and I shuddered away from the sound. My body shook more violently. My hands began to tremble, and I was sure my knees would give away anytime soon.

Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees, and, under the freezing terror, confusion swept through me. Why was Laurent retreating? Granted, the wolf was monstrous in size, but it was just an animal. What reason would a vampire have for fearing an animal? And

Laurent was afraid. His eyes were wide with horror, just like mine.

As if in answer to my question, suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side, another two gigantic beasts prowled silently into the meadow. One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. The gray wolf came through the trees only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on Laurent.

Before I could even react, two more wolves followed, lined up in a V, like geese flying south. Which meant that the rusty brown monster that shrugged through the brush last was close enough for me to touch.

I gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back—which was the most stupid thing I could have done right now. I froze again, waiting for the wolves to turn on me, the much weaker of the available prey. I wished briefly that Laurent would get on with it and crush the wolf pack—it should be so simple for him. I guessed that, between the two choices before me, being eaten by wolves was almost certainly the worse option. Earlier I was terrified, now, I was petrified. For the second time in my life, I was scared to death. I was scared for myself.

I stared at the wolves, unsure of what they would do. I caught the gaze of this particular wolf. Its fur was brown, but there was a beige spot that cover his eyes and his muzzle, like a mask. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a second, then, for some strange reason, turned its head around properly, and kept on staring. Those deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal. My gaze locked with its intent gaze. Suddenly, I felt a tremor rock through me and I had the urge to fall down, as though an earthquake was erupting underground. I almost felt dizzy for a second. I gazed into the eyes of the wolf unable to look away. There was a strange sensation all over my body. I forgot the pain of Edward leaving. I forgot about the new hole in my chest from Jake's abandonment. I couldn't even feel either of the holes. I felt complete. I forgot that a blood thirsty vampire was trying to drink my blood, and that a pack of wolves would have me for dinner, if they got to me first.

Then, another low growl from the leader caused the brown wolf to whip his head around, back toward Laurent. This growl brought me back to reality. Laurent was staring at the pack of monster wolves with unconcealed shock and fear. The first I could understand. But I was stunned when, without warning, he spun and disappeared into the trees. He ran away. The wolves were after him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly that my hands flew up instinctively to cover my ears. The brown one hesitated before following the others. The sound faded with surprising swiftness once they disappeared into the woods.

And then I was alone again.


	2. The Imprinter

Chapter 2

Embry's POV

It was just a normal day for me, or as normal as it could be. I was hanging out at Jake's place waiting for my patrol to start. The phone rang for the millionth time. I looked at Jake.

"You gonna get that?" I asked. We both knew that it was probably Bella. Honestly, we all knew about their relationship, but how much had she really needed him? The bloodsuckers must have hurt her badly if she was this needy.

"No," Jake said sadly. "It's probably Bella anyway," Suddenly, he got up and started pacing. "I just wish Sam would let me tell her. I mean, she already knows. And she kept the leech's secret, so why wouldn't she keep ours?"

The answering machine played Bella's message: "Hey, Jake, it's me. I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance, but I'm worried about you. If you want to stop being friends, just tell me. Then at least I'll know that I can get my bike out of your garage. Please call me. I know you're avoiding me. I'm not buying Billy's excuses. Just call me, please." Jake sighed as the message ended.

Suddenly, we heard a howl. That was the danger signal. Finally! A bloodsucker to chase. I rushed out, tugging my shorts off. Jake followed, and we both phased. We ran to the howl.

So what's up? I asked.

We caught the scent of a leech. Paul thought

This side of the forest was laced with a human scent though. It's nowhere near the hiking trail. Jared added. Jake slowed slightly as he realized where Jared and Paul were.

Oh no! That was the forest where Bella and I used to hike. She kept trying to find some meadow. I hope she's okay. Jake thought.

I felt Sam join us in wolf form. Paul filled him in. We were all nearing where Jared and Paul were waiting. Jake and I eased out of the trees and were greeted with the sight of Paul pacing in wolf form, and Jared sitting patiently. Sam came after that, and we started following the scent trail, with Sam in the lead.

Jacob thought about the call Bella had made, and Paul told him to shut up. He was eager to find the leech and kill it.

Sam burst through the brush, his muzzle tensing in a snarl. Jared and Paul followed, with me and Jake in the back, forming a loose V formation, like geese.

Compare us to geese again, Call, and I'll kill you, take your pelt, and hang it on my wall. Paul warned.

Focus. Sam commanded. I heard a gasp and turned my head.

Damn it, Bella, why did you have to be so obsessed with this meadow? Jake asked.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of the human who was cowering in fear. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was— my love for my mother, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space.

But I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.  
Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe.  
I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.  
The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.  
It was the girl on the edge of the meadow that held me here now.  
Bella Swan.

~O~

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the pack.

You imprinted on my crush?! Jake thought yelled.

Not the best choice of words there, Jake. Jared thought.

Oh my god, this is hilarious. Paul was holding back mental laughter.

Shut up, Paul. I thought.

He's kinda right. You imprinted on the leech lover that Jake has the hots for. Jared wasn't even bothering to suppress his mental laughter.

Hey, don't call her that! Jake and I chorused.

Embry, I don't "chorus". Jake thought.

FOCUS! We have a bloodsucker to kill! Sam mentally yelled. Physically, he growled. I turned my head back to the leech. It turned and ran. The pack was after him in a second, but I hesitated. I stared at Bella.

Embry, come on! You'll have plenty of time to gawk at her later! Jared thought. Jake growled.

Embry! Come here NOW! Sam commanded in the double timbre voice of the Alpha. I ran after them, leaving a piece of me behind.

~O~

After killing the leech and burning it, it was time for Sam's and my patrol. I tried not to think of anything when Jake was in wolf form because everything I thought of inevitably led to Bella. How much fun it had been to kill the leech, especially since it was going to kill Bella. How annoying Paul was, because he was teasing me about Bella. How beautiful the day was, even though it was nothing in comparison to Bella.

After Jake had phased, I immediately ran back to the meadow.

Embry, we have patrols to run. Sam thought.

But I need to make sure she's okay! I protested.

Fine. One check. But then we have to run patrols. He conceded. I felt the imprint bond pulling at me, and I focused on it. I followed the pull. It led me to where Bella was stumbling through the woods.

As I watched her, Bella stumbled and tripped over a tree root. She skinned her knees and scraped her palms, but she kept her fast pace, almost sprinting.

No, no, no, no, no. There could be more leeches around. There was no way I was going to let her walk around bleeding without protection.

I walked up behind her. Hearing my thudding pawsteps, she whirled around. And promptly fell backwards. My imprint was apparently clumsy as hell.

She gazed at me, fear in her eyes, but quickly, it turned to fascination. I licked her face. She giggled.

Embry... Sam growled.

She's bleeding! Keeping humans safe, right? It's part of the job description. I responded quickly. Sam huffed in response.

I lowered myself to the ground so she could get on my back. She stared at me in confusion. I huffed impatiently and gestured at her. Every second here was a second a leech could smell her blood.

Slowly, she got up and tentatively placed her weight on my back. As soon as I felt her holding on to my fur, I started running, following her previous scent trail.

She tightened her grip on me, as I ran. She didn't seem too surprised. I growled at the thought that the leech had done this with her.

When we reached her truck, I paused before leaving. The thing looked like a piece of junk that could break down at any moment. Maybe it was better if I...

Embry! Sam growled. Get back here!

I quickly phased before Sam could use the double timbre alpha voice to tell me not to make sure my imprint got home safe.

 _ **Please read**_

 **A/N: This story will probably mostly have the same conflicts as Eclipse when we get to that part, but obviously the New Moon phase will be very different. Please vote in the poll on my profile on which story to update next!**


End file.
